<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her Sister by Ria083</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128211">Her Sister</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria083/pseuds/Ria083'>Ria083</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>bts, k pop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mature Audience, Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:00:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria083/pseuds/Ria083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Please read “The Competition” first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook - Relationship, Kim Namjoon KT, Park Jimin - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the call from Yoongi disconnected Jimin laid back on his bed and pondered the idea that Yoongi had had. It was a good idea, people rarely did anything for Namjoon and even if the plan did go as they wanted it would definitely be an experience for all involved. </p><p>The following morning Jimin decided to go to the eldest hyung to see if he could help out with the plan. <br/>Jin was lounging in the sofa flicking through his phone. <br/>"Jin can I have your help with something please?"<br/>Jin looked up. "Sure. What do you need?"<br/>As Jimin explained what Yoongi had told him last night on the phone, Jin started to grin. It would be hard to pull off but it was worth a try. <br/>".....and we can't let him find out." Jimin finished. <br/>"Let who find out what?" Namjoon sat next to Jin. <br/>"Erm....." Jin trailed off. <br/>"We were just trying to formulate a plan for Yoongi's birthday surprise." Jimin quickly came up with as he rolled his eyes at Jin. <br/>"There has to be something we can do that he can't work out." <br/>"Hmmm it is hard to surprise Yoongi...but aren't you a bit premature, Jimin, I mean Hobi's not long had his birthday. We have weeks to sort it out." Namjoon said. <br/>"I just thought the sooner we think of something the better...." <br/>"True. Have you thought of anything yet then?"<br/>"No not yet, but I'll let you know when I do."<br/>Jimin got up and went back to his room. He needed to think...somewhere Joon couldn't sneak up on him like he just did. <br/>As Jimin laid on his bed looking at his bedroom ceiling a thought came to him. <br/>The best person to help him would probably be SeJin. <br/>Jimin pulled out his phone and called their manager. <br/>"Hi Jimin. Everything ok?"<br/>"Yeah fine thanks. I have something me and Yoongi need some help with."<br/>"Sure I'll help if I can, but Yoongi is ok isn't he?"<br/>"Yeah he's fine, enjoying his time away."<br/>"That's good. So what do you need?"<br/>Jimin explained what Yoongi had asked Jimin to help with. <br/>"Well it seems to be easy enough. I need their full names to be able to sort it all out properly."<br/>"I'll ask Yoongi later when he's likely to be awake, and let you know."<br/>"So is this just between you and Yoongi?"<br/>"Well Jin knows as I spoke to him about it but clearly we don't want HIM to know."<br/>"Of course I'll keep it between the three of us."<br/>"Thank you SeJin. I'm not sure what I'd do without you."<br/>"You would all be a disorganised mess."<br/>Jimin laughed and said goodbye to SeJin. <br/>Jimin laid back on his bed and relaxed a bit more now. Hopefully they would be able to keep Joon in the dark for as long as possible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jimin finished his call to Yoongi with a grin on his face. He was still amazed at how fast SeJin had sorted everything out for him. <br/>They would all be here sometime tomorrow evening. Everyone knew except Namjoon, after all Katie was his surprise. They hadn't meet her but she sound fun and that's just what Namjoon needed right now. Until things were "sorted" Jimin was going to be sleeping in with JK which was ok, let's be honest he didn't spend a lot of time in his own room since he and JK had started together. Katie would have his room until the girls left or if Katie and Namjoon established a relationship.</p><p>Namjoon was nervous, the guys were clearly up to something and he didn't know what. They tried telling him it was about Yoongi's birthday but that was rubbish. He knew it was lie when the first time he mentioned it again to Jimin the others looked clueless as Jimin stuttered his way through another excuse. Then this morning JK and Jin talking about something in the lounge but the conversation shut down as soon as Namjoon had entered the room. <br/>He took another mouthful of his coffee and looked around the coffee place he was in. <br/>There was a couple at a table snuggled up close together whispering and giggling together. He sighed. He would love to have a relationship like that with someone. Someone to tell his fears to, to share his accomplishments with, to share his life with. The only trouble with most of the girls he met was that he could never tell if they were there for him, his money or his fame. It was hard working out if it was love or not. <br/>Namjoon finished up his coffee and headed back home. He had a few things he could be working on for the next album. Working was good he could lose himself in it and not think about other things for a while. He was a lot like Yoongi in that way except Namjoon knew when to take a break. <br/>Yoongi. He hadn't heard from him or Jess for a while, he hoped they were both ok. He chuckled to himself. Of course they were or Yoongi would have come home before now. He couldn't help but worry about the rest of them and how things were going for them. Namjoon thought about the time they had all found out about JK and Jimin. At the time he was part worried and part happy for them. If the relationship they had developed went badly then it wouldn't just effect JK and Jimin it would effect all of them, but they seem to be getting along together ok and apart from the odd night were they kept them awake at night it wasn't effecting any of their working relationships. <br/>When he got back to the house Jin and Hobi were on the sofa watching a film. <br/>"Hey guys."<br/>They both lifted a hand in acknowledgment but their eyes never left the screen. Joon smiled and walked down to his room wanting to get some stuff before heading out to finish off some songs. Just then he saw Jimin come out his room with an arm full of clothes. <br/>"What's up Jimin?"<br/>Jimin visibly jumped. <br/>"Oh...er...Hi Joon."<br/>"What's with all the clothes?"<br/>"Just going to see if JK wants any of these clothes, some I don't wear anymore."<br/>Jimin scuttled off to JK's room. <br/>Namjoon thought he saw a top in that bundle that Jimin had only worn a few days ago. Not only that there was the issue of size. Jimin was shorter than all of them and as much as his oversized tops would fit JK his trousers definitely wouldn't, he'd be better off asking Yoongi if he wanted any of it. <br/>Namjoon shrugged his shoulders and tried to shake the feeling of unease he had had lately. He went to his own room grabbed what he needed. As he headed out he told Jin and Hobi were he was going, again met with raised hands, and left to go to his studio. Maybe some work would settle his mind. He had a song he was working on, he thought maybe this one would be for him to perform. It was all his thoughts on love put on paper. It was coming on well but just needed a few tweaks here and there. He arrived at his studio, locked the door behind him and got himself lost in his work. </p><p>Jimin huffed as he dropped the clothes he had grabbed onto JK's bed. <br/>"Are we sure this is a good idea, Jimin?"<br/>"What? You don't want me here?" Jimin pushed out his bottom lip. <br/>"Not that, stupid, I'm happy to have you here, to be able to have you whenever I please. I meant dropping Jess' sister on Namjoon like this."<br/>"I'm sure it will be fine. No pressure for either him or Katie. As far as either of them are concerned for the moment it's just Yoongi bringing back his girlfriend for a bit and bringing her sister along as well."<br/>"Hmmm, yeah I suppose so."<br/>"Now, what was that you said about having me whenever you please?"<br/>JK cupped Jimin's cheeks in his hands and kissed him. Jimin moved closer to JK and unashamedly rubbed himself against JK's thigh and groaned into JK's mouth. <br/>JK turned them and walked Jimin back to the bed their lips losing contact only when JK pushed him onto the bed. Jimin shifted further on to the bed as he watched JK remove his clothes, watching JK's hard cock bounce as he took his boxers off. <br/>JK then turned his attention to Jimin as he climbed on the bed and started to remove Jimin's trousers and underwear. As soon as they we off he took Jimin's dripping cock and ran his tongue round his head tasting Jimin's juices...one thing he could never get enough of. <br/>Jimin moved enough to be able to pull his own top off and settled back with a groan as JK sank his mouth on to his cock. <br/>Jimin pulled at JK's thigh and JK moved so he was straddling Jimin's head and Jimin took JK into his mouth. <br/>The room filled with muffled moans and sucking noises. Jimin's hips bucked and he sucked harder at JK when his orgasm hit and filled JK's mouth with his cum. JK soon returned the favour when his own orgasm hit no long after. <br/>JK climbed off Jimin and lay next to him on the bed. <br/>"Yup I could get used to you being here." JK smirked as Jimin curled himself into JK side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jimin grabbed his phone as it pinged with a message. He looked at it and saw it was from Yoongi. A smile spread across his face as he read the message happy to see that they were in their way. <br/>"What are you smiling about?" Asked Hobi. <br/>"They're on their way, so should be here sometime tomorrow."<br/>Hobi smiled. He had missed Yoongi and it was going to be fun getting to know Jess better and her sister too. <br/>"He still doesn't know?" Hobi asked. <br/>Jimin shook his head. Namjoon was becoming suspicious but he didn't know what was going on. Joon would like having Yoongi back too, they bounced ideas off each other over music and songs and Joon clearly felt lost without Yoongi to do that with right now. <br/>"Where is he anyway?" Jimin asked. <br/>"He went to his studio about an hour ago."</p><p>Namjoon wasn't having any luck with this song and it was driving him mad. For the last hour he had been staring at the same piece of paper with rough lyrics written on it. He knew something was missing but couldn't quite put his finger on what.<br/>Yoongi would know, Namjoon thought. <br/>As much as he was happy for Yoongi he really wanted this next week to speed past. It was a totally selfish thought but he didn't care. <br/>Namjoon pushed his chair back from his desk in frustration and got up and left. There was no point in being here if he couldn't get anything done. </p><p>Meanwhile Jin was having second thoughts about the whole situation and was airing them to Taehyung. <br/>"I just don't think it's fair, he's been in such a downer these last few days." Jin said. <br/>"Jin I get it, but if anything the fact that Yoongi will be home will be the surprise as far as Joon is concerned."<br/>"I suppose..."<br/>Taehyung's phone pinged. A smile spread across his face as he read the message. <br/>"Well, it's too late now, they are on their way."<br/>Jin let out a sigh. <br/>"Stop worrying Jin, it will be fine, really."<br/>"What will be fine?"<br/>Namjoon walked into the lounge. <br/>"I thought you were working?" Tae answered with his own question. <br/>"Ah I couldn't get my head round what I needed to do. I really need Yoongi to look it over and see what he thinks."<br/>Tae nudged Jin and gave him a look saying I told you so. <br/>"He'll be back before you know it Joon." Jin said as Tae stifled a grin. <br/>"Yeah I know, I just wish it was sooner than another week."<br/>Tae put a look of mock shock on his face. <br/>"You mean your not happy for your brother?"<br/>Namjoon picked a pillow up off of the couch and threw it at Tae. <br/>"Of course I am." <br/>Tae caught the pillow and grinned at Namjoon. <br/>Jin got up and stretched. <br/>"Come and play some video games with me Joon, it might take your mind off everything."<br/>"Yeah, ok."<br/>Tae got up and made his way to JK's room. He knocked at the door hoping he wasn't interrupting anything. <br/>"Come in."<br/>Tae walked into the room to see Jimin and JK curled up on the bed. <br/>"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"<br/>"God you make it seem like we're always at it." Jimin whined. <br/>"Sometimes it seems like it." Tae muttered. <br/>"So did you want something in particular...or did you want to join us." JK laughed as Tae screwed his face up at the last part. <br/>"Erm thanks but no! I just wanted to let you know that Joon isn't in a good place."<br/>"Well, we can't make the plane go any faster, I mean we are good but not that good."<br/>"I know," Tae sighed. "I just don't like seeing him like this."<br/>"A few more hours and he'll be happy again." Jimin said. </p><p>Hobi was in the kitchen making a drink when he heard Jin shout. He stopped what he was doing and headed to Jin's room. As he pushed open the door he heard Jin having one of his hissy fits. <br/>"How can you win and say you've never played before?" Jin screeched at Joon. <br/>"Erm...beginners luck?" Joon queried. <br/>"No such thing." Jin shouted. <br/>"Jin calm down! Jeez, it's just a game." Hobi laughed. <br/>"Pfft." Jin got up and stomped out the room. <br/>Hobi and Joon looked at each other and laughed. <br/>"Well that was some good entertainment." Joon smiled. <br/>"Yeah it's fun when he gets wound up sometimes."<br/>"I heard that!" Jin yelled. <br/>Hobi and Joon collapsed laughing. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile far above their heads Jess, Yoongi and Katie were sleeping on a plane headed for Seoul.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Namjoon finally moved after Katie had disappeared to her room. He put his hand on Yoongi's shoulder. <br/>"Welcome home."<br/>Then he went to his room. He was in shock and needed sometime to himself. He was more than happy Yoongi was back and that Jess had decided to come back with him for a bit. It was even nice to meet Katie. <br/>Katie. <br/>Namjoon couldn't process his reaction to her. It was shocking to himself. Usually he'd be the first to talk to someone and welcome them but this time...this time she had him frozen, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't take his eyes off her. <br/>Katie was stunning, there was no denying it, but the longer he stood looking at her the more dirty his thoughts towards her got. He was surprised his cock had behaved itself and hadn't given him away. <br/>He flopped down onto his bed and threw his arm across his eyes, trying to banish the thoughts he was having from his mind. It wasn't working. <br/>The thought of her lips on his, kissing her, moving down to her neck and shoulders. Peeling her clothes off her body. <br/>He groaned as his cock became rock hard.<br/>A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts and he sat up and stuffed a pillow in his lap to cover himself. <br/>"What?" He shouted. <br/>"Hi." Yoongi came through the door. <br/>"What's up Yoongi?"<br/>"Nothing. I was more concerned about you."<br/>"I'm fine."<br/>"Really?"<br/>"Yeah. Why?"<br/>"You just seemed a little off when we came in. Your ok with Jess and Katie being here, aren't you?"<br/>"Yeah, of course, it's fine."<br/>"Ok." Yoongi looked doubtfully at Joon and left him to it. <br/>Joon loved his brothers, but sometimes they were an inconvenience. <br/>He removed the pillow and undid his trousers. His trousers were becoming more uncomfortable as his thoughts trailed back to Katie. <br/>Joon laid back on his bed, lifted his hips and pushed his trousers and boxers down and pulled his shirt up off his stomach. <br/>He took his cock in his hand and began to stroke himself slowly. <br/>He thought about cupping Katie's breasts and taking her nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking while she ran her hands through his hair, moving down her body and kissing his way to her pussy. Running his fingers round her folds, teasing her before he pushed his fingers into her wet pussy. Pumping his fingers in and out of her as his thumb played with her clit. <br/>As Joon got to imagining her pussy clenching round his fingers as she came, he felt his own climax coming to its peak and groaned as his orgasm racked through his body and came on his stomach. He lay there panting, astounded that he had come so quickly and so hard. <br/>He pulled his shirt off and wiped himself clean with it, balled it up and he stood up pulled his boxers and trousers up. Joon grabbed a clean T-shirt and threw it on. As he did some lyrics popped into his head. He quickly scrambled to find the papers he'd dumped on his desk the other day when he got home from the studio. <br/>When he found them he scribbled down what he'd thought of and as he did so he felt relief. Maybe this was what he needed to tie the song together...he'd ask Yoongi later what he thought but first he was starving and needed to eat. </p><p>Joon walked into the lounge just as the others were setting grills and bowls of food on the table. <br/>He felt a presence behind him and turned to come face to face with Katie and Jess. <br/>"Hey, Joon. Ready to eat?" Jess said as she walked past him. <br/>"Ah huh." Was all Joon could manage as he looked at Katie. <br/>"Hi." Katie said. <br/>"Hi...look I'm sorry if I came off as rude earlier, I just had a lot on my mind."<br/>"Oh, no worries. It's fine really."<br/>Joon slung his arm over Katie's shoulders and pulled her to the others to eat. </p><p>Katie walked to the table as everyone gathered round and went to walk over to Jess and sit with her. Apparently that wasn't allowed as Joon kept his arm round her shoulders and pulled him her down to sit with him. Katie glanced over at Jess. No help was coming from Jess she was just sat there with a big ass grin on her face. As Katie looked round the table she realised everyone was looking at her and Joon grinning like idiots. <br/>Katie looked to the other side of her as Jin nudged her side. <br/>"You gotta try a bit of everything." He said. <br/>"O-ok."<br/>"Katie...calm down. We don't bite. Well not all of us." Hobi said as he grinned at Joon. <br/>Joon reached across the table looking like he was going grab some food and instead gave Hobi a slap round his head. <br/>"Ok...ouch!" Hobi looked at his brother with a hurt look on his face. <br/>Everyone laughed and that got the conversation flowing. </p><p>After everyone helped clear away, they all gathered in the lounge, the boys fighting for a spot on the sofa and chairs. <br/>Katie and Jess stood watching, giggling at their antics. Once Yoongi settled into a chair he pulled Jess to him and planted her on his lap. Katie was still watching the chaos of the others fighting for space when she spotted Joon watching her. He curled his finger at her and pointed to the spot on the sofa that was briefly empty. As Katie made her way over Tae jumped into the spot Joon had indicated to her and Katie stopped in her tracks. <br/>Joon huffed and pushed Tae onto to the floor. Katie took that as an indication to move faster this time so she ran for the spot as Tae was lifting himself up off the floor. Katie sat down just as Tae unfolded himself from the floor and she came face to face with his ass. Katie flushed red and looked away. <br/>"Tae, move!" Joon said. <br/>Tae glanced behind him and laughed. <br/>"Sorry Katie."<br/>He didn't sound sorry in the slightest. <br/>With the arm of the sofa to Katie's left Tae planted himself to her right. Katie's hopes dropped. She'd hoped that would be were Joon would sit. As it turned out Joon took up residence on the floor between her legs. <br/>Once everyone was settled JK spoke up. <br/>"So what are we watching?"<br/>That caused a loud discussion and arguments. <br/>Most of it went over Katie's head as she took in JK and Jimin together. Jimin noticed her looking at them and winked at her as if he knew what she was thinking. <br/>When the arguments has been settled and they had decided on what film to watch everyone settled in and got comfy. </p><p>Sometime passed before Katie realised that Joon's head was laying against her knee and Tae's head on her shoulder. She looked over at Jess to find that her and Yoongi had disappeared. Didn't need a genius to guess what they were doing. <br/>Katie now felt at ease and calm, it had only taken her all day, but it felt like she had been doing this, with these guys, everyday. </p><p>Katie was woken up by Joon rubbing her shoulder. The film had ended and the others were going off to their rooms with muttered good night's as they went. <br/>Katie looked up at Joon, he looked back and smiled. <br/>"Come on, time to sleep."<br/>Katie pulled herself up off the sofa and made her way to Jimin's room that was hers for now.<br/>She didn't realise until she opened the door that Joon was behind her. <br/>"Goodnight, Katie." He said as he leaned in and kissed her cheek.<br/>Katie was stunned and watched as Joon walked down to his own room and disappear inside. <br/>Katie rubbed her cheek, she could swear it was tingling exactly where Joon had kissed her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katie was stunned as she walked into her room. A goodnight kiss from Nam bloody Joon.<br/>She didn't think she was gonna be able to sleep after that and knowing he was just a few doors down from her.<br/>Katie stripped off and threw on some shorts and a tank top and went to brush her teeth. As she came out the bathroom she saw Hobi with his head stuck out the door and some moans rolling around the corridor. Hobi saw Katie and screwed his face up. <br/>"If it wasn't bad enough with JK and Jimin now Yoongi is at it as well. Guess none of us are get much sleep tonight." <br/>Katie giggled and walked back to her room. Once inside she tucked herself into the bed but found it hard to fall asleep...that was Jess and Yoongi she heard. After the other night she'd know it anywhere. She rolled her eyes and stuck her head under her pillow to try and muffle the noises. <br/>It didn't work. Katie threw her covers back, got up and went to the kitchen to get a drink. There she was met with Jin, mumbling quietly under his breath while stirring a pan of milk, and Joon. <br/>"Couldn't sleep either, huh?" Joon asked. <br/>"No...and Jess says I'm the loud one!"<br/>Joon laughed and Jin grumbled louder. <br/>"What's up with him?" Katie said ducking her head on Jin's direction. <br/>"You know worldwide handsome doesn't just happen, I need sleep to help it along!" Jin almost shouted. <br/>Katie managed to stifle a giggle as Joon shushed him and Jin went back to warming the milk mumbling again. <br/>When Jin had poured the milk into cups they all took one each and went to sit in the lounge and met with more moans. <br/>"Oh for god sake!" Jin said. "Your sister finally shuts up and now JK and Jimin start!"<br/>Katie looked at Joon in surprise. <br/>"I thought that was like fan service!"<br/>"It was for a while, but it developed." Joon said. <br/>"Yeah and we've been living with it ever since." Jin moaned. <br/>Katie couldn't help but giggle this time, Jin might be grumpy, but he was comical with it even if he didn't mean to be. <br/>Jin huffed at Katie and she tried to put on a straight face, it didn't work when she turned to look at Joon with a big grin on his face. <br/>They sat drinking their drinks as the moans stopped. Jin downed the last of drink and put his cup in the kitchen. As he passed back through the lounge he said goodnight and headed back to his room. <br/>Katie was left alone with Joon. <br/>"Well I suppose I better follow Jin's example and try and get some sleep too." Katie said. <br/>She thought she saw Joon's face drop. <br/>"I-I wouldn't mind some c-company." Katie stuttered as she started towards her room. <br/>Joon's face lit up and he got up and followed Katie. </p><p>When they got to her bedroom door, Joon pulled on Katie's wrist. He pulled her towards him and brushed his lips across hers. <br/>Katie pulled away and pushed the door open. As they walked in she said. "Do you mind if we just...well sleep?"<br/>"Of course, as long as I get to cuddle you for the night I'm good."<br/>Katie smiled and pulled Joon towards the bed. They climb in and Joon pulled Katie close. She laid her head on his chest as he curled his arm around her. Katie could hear Joon's heart beat and it was that coupled with his breathing that set her off to sleep. </p><p>Joon lay holding Katie...he was surprised she only wanted to sleep. Usually girls he met wanted sex almost straight away. Maybe that's where it was different with Katie or maybe she was just really tired. She had had a long flight and getting to meet all the guys in one go had to be a shock. <br/>Either way it didn't matter to him, he was happy to lay here with her for as long as he could. Joon heard Katie's breathing slow and realised she had fallen asleep. He smiled at the knowledge that he had given her that much comfort she was finally able to sleep and soon drifted off himself pulling his arm a little tighter round Katie's body. </p><p>Katie was woken the next morning by her head being jostled. She opened her eyes to see Joon trying to climb out of bed. <br/>"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you...but I need the bathroom." He grinned. <br/>Katie smiled back and lifted her head off of him. <br/>As Joon left the room Katie rolled over on to her stomach and swore she heard a cat call from the lounge as Joon left her room. <br/>Katie giggled. She pulled herself up and went to join whoever else was awake. <br/>She walked into the lounge to be met with stares from Yoongi, Jess, Taehyung and Jin. <br/>"Oh god not you two as well." Jin grumbled. <br/>Tae laughed as Yoongi and Jess grinned at her like idiots. <br/>"Actually..." Katie started. <br/>"You don't have to explain anything to this bunch of kids." Joon said from behind her. <br/>"Bunch of kids...I'm the eldest!" Jin said indignantly. <br/>"Then act like it." Joon countered. <br/>Jin blushed and shut up. <br/>"Let me get you some breakfast, Katie." Tae said as they all laughed at the exchange between Jin and Joon. <br/>"Thanks but just a coffee for now please." Katie said. <br/>Tae screwed his face up as Joon pushed him back in his seat. <br/>"Don't worry I'll make it." Joon said as he left the room. <br/>Jess left her spot beside Yoongi and sat next to Katie. <br/>"Come on details." She said. <br/>"There's nothing to tell...we just slept,literally."<br/>Jin mocked wiped his brow and the others looked disappointed. <br/>"Jeez Katie, you get to meet the one person you don't shut up about and you waste the night sleeping."<br/>"Well, I'm not like my sister, I don't jump into bed with the first member to look my way."<br/>Jess slapped her arm as they all laughed. <br/>Tae slung his arm around Katie's shoulders. <br/>"Does that mean I still have a chance?" <br/>Katie flushed but before she could answer she heard Joon shout from the kitchen. <br/>"NO! And get your hands off her!"<br/>"Guess that's your answer there Tae...sorry."<br/>Katie laughed as Tae removed his arm. <br/>"How did he even know I'd touched her?"<br/>"Coz I know you too well Tae." Joon said as he walked back in with two cups and handed one to Katie. He put his free arm round Katie's shoulders as he sat and planted a kiss on her temple. <br/>"She's mine."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katie disappeared off to her room to get dressed after she finished her coffee. Apparently she had plans or so Yoongi and Jess had told her. <br/>Katie was looking forward to going out but didn't really want to be a third wheel, maybe she could convince one of the others to go with them as well. <br/>Katie threw on a white T shirt and blue and white spaghetti strap dress that dropped to just above her knee and some ankle boots. She pulled half of her hair up out of her face and put on some light make up. As she walked out her room she grabbed her purse. </p><p>Katie walked into the lounge where Jess and Yoongi were waiting. <br/>"Come on then let's go." She said. <br/>"We have to wait a bit longer." Yoongi said. <br/>"Why?"<br/>"Apparently Jimin and JK are coming too."<br/>"Oh and don't forget...Namjoon wanted to come as well." Jess smirked. <br/>Katie blushed. This could be a good day after all. <br/>Just then JK came in carrying Jimin on his back. " No need to wait for us, we're ready to go." JK said as he dropped Jimin to the floor. <br/>Namjoon came into the lounge not long after. <br/>"Ok we're all here, let's go!" Yoongi said. <br/>Katie went to follow everyone out but felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Joon looking at her. <br/>"Just one thing before we go..." He put his hands on Katie's waist and leaned down to kiss her. <br/>"Cute."<br/>Joon lifted his head just enough to turn to Taehyung and scowl, clenching his jaw. <br/>Tae backed off smirking with his hands held up in surrender. "Go have fun." He said. <br/>Joon took Katie's hand and led her out to the car. </p><p>By lunchtime Katie was shattered. They had spent the morning and a fair chunk of money at Myeongdong. The place was huge with shops everywhere. Katie dreaded to think how much she had spent. She flopped down on a bench. <br/>"I can't go on, leave me here, I'll be fine."<br/>Jess rolled her eyes. This was more like the Katie she knew. <br/>"Come on Katie, we'll go and get something to eat."<br/>"Fine, but it better not be far!" Katie whined. <br/>"Wow, you sounded like Jimin then." Yoongi laughed as Jimin hit him. <br/>As Katie stood up, Joon turned his back to her and crouched a little. <br/>"Come on, jump up."<br/>"Dear god Joon, she can walk." Jess laughed. <br/>"It's fine, I don't mind." <br/>Katie grinned at her sister as she climbed on Joon's back and wrapped her arms round his neck. </p><p>When they go back to the dorm they all peeled off to their own rooms to stash their purchases. <br/>Katie dropped her bags by her suitcase, took off her boots then left her room. <br/>She stuck her head into the lounge and found it deserted. She sighed and headed back to her room. When she got to her door she paused, then found herself walking further down to Joon's room. <br/>Katie knocked on the door and as she wondering what the hell she was doing, Joon opened the door. <br/>"Hey, Katie. Everything ok?"<br/>"Er, yeah. I just wanted to say thanks for earlier."<br/>"What?"<br/>"You know...carrying me."<br/>"Oh that, don't worry about it I was happy to do it."<br/>Katie took one of his hands in both of hers and leaned up and aimed to kiss his cheek, Joon turned his head and she ended up kissing his lips instead. Joon reached his other hand up to her neck to hold her in place. <br/>Katie gasped as Joon ran his tongue along her lips and used that opportunity to push his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues curled around each other's. <br/>Joon walked back into his room taking Katie with him, never leaving her lips, and shut the door. <br/>Katie pulled back from Joon and pulled his hand as she walked over to his bed. <br/>"Are you sure?" He asked. <br/>"Very much."<br/>Joon smiled as he lifted his shirt over his head and pulled Katie's dress and shirt over her head. She sat down on his bed and scooted back into the pillows as he crawled up the bed to her. Joon caged Katie in with his arms when her back hit the headboard. <br/>Katie ran her hand round his neck and up into his hair and pulled him towards her and kissed him. When leaned Joon back on to his feet, removing his hands from the side of Katie's, head he grabbed her thighs and pulled her towards him. Joon moved further down the bed taking Katie's panties with him and threw them on the floor. He kissed his way up her inner thigh slowly pushing her legs wider as he went. <br/>Katie moaned as he ran his fingers round her folds and dipped a finger into her making her arch her back. When he withdrew his finger he went back into her with two fingers and as he thrust his fingers in and out of her pussy he angled his hand so the base was rubbing against her clit. Katie groaned louder with each thrust of his fingers. <br/>"J..Joon..."<br/>Joon removed his fingers, he didn't want this going the same way his day dream had. He pulled Katie up to sit and removed her bra. <br/>Katie climbed onto Joon's lap and slowly lowered herself into him, both moaning as he filled her up. As Katie started to rock her hips, Joon took one of her breast in his hand and sucked at her nipple. Katie groaned loudly as Joon hummed round her nipple. <br/>Joon leaned back on his arms and thrust up into Katie as she sped up her own movements. <br/>Katie reached down and circled her clit and cried out as her climax hit. <br/>Joon leaned in and grabbed Katie's hips and pushed her down onto him as he pushed up and cried out at his own release. <br/>Katie leaned her head on Joon's shoulder panting into his neck as he wrapped his arms around her. <br/>After their breathing slowed Joon lifted Katie off of him and went to clean himself up. Katie pulled back the covers on the bed and covered herself over. Joon came back and climbed in beside Katie and pulled her close. <br/>Katie stretched and yawned laying her head in Joon's chest. <br/>"Tired?" Joon asked smiling. <br/>"Mmm." <br/>Katie was already starting to drift off, Joon pulled his arm round Katie drawing her body closer to his and drifted off himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joon woke up to the front door bell being rung. He looked down and saw that Katie was still sleeping. He ran his fingers through her hair. <br/>"Baby, time to get up."<br/>"No..."<br/>"I think the boys ordered takeout."<br/>"Mmm"<br/>Katie didn't move an inch. <br/>A knock came at Joon's door. <br/>"Yeah." He called. <br/>Jin stuck his head round the door. <br/>"Food is here."<br/>"Ok, I'll be out as soon as wake the living dead here."<br/>Jin ducked back out and shut the door. <br/>"Come on, babe or the boys will eat it all."<br/>"Argh...fine I'm awake..."<br/>Joon pulled on some sweats and a t shirt. <br/>"Stay here, I'll get you some comfy clothes."<br/>When he came back he had a pair of Katie's shorts in his hand and pulled one of his t shirts out his draw. <br/>"Put those on...I'll try and grab us some food if any is left."<br/>Katie climbed out of bed and pulled on her shorts and Joon's shirt.</p><p>Katie walked into the lounge and 7 pairs of eyes turned to look at her. <br/>"And what have you been up to, dear sister."<br/>Katie felt herself flush and dropped her head to look at the floor. Katie was keeping her mouth shut. <br/>"Let's just eat, shall we?" Said Joon. <br/>Katie settled in to the sofa as Joon passed her a couple of slices of pizza on a plate. Joon put himself on the floor between her legs. </p><p>Katie was quietly pleased to be sharing a room with Joon now. She couldn't help the smile on her face as she packed her stuff up and dragged her suitcase out of Jimin's room over to Joon's. <br/>"Here I cleared a draw out for you." Joon pointed to the top draw of a dresser. <br/>"Oh you didn't have to do that, I'll happily live out my suitcase while I'm here."<br/>"And I cleared you out a draw..."<br/>"Ok, I'll use the draw." Katie smiled. <br/>Joon smiled back at Katie as he left the room to go in search of Yoongi. Joon wasn't sure how he was going to cope after the girls went back to the UK but he wanted to do something special for Katie before they went home. </p><p>Yoongi and Namjoon decided that their plan for the girls last night would be better played out at the dorm. Without being able to kick the rest of the guys out for long they decided they could use Jimin's now empty room. <br/>Between them they wrote a list of everything they would need. The guys knew that SeJin would be able to help getting them what they needed, so sent the list to him with an explanation of what they were hoping to do. <br/>"Shouldn't be a problem...I'll let you know when I have it all."<br/>"Thanks."<br/>"SeJin is on the case." Joon told Yoongi. <br/>"It will be much easier to keep the girls in the dark about this with him helping us."<br/>"Ok, well let's go and find the girls before they come to find us." </p><p>It seemed the girls were happy enough playing video games with Jin. Jin wasn't happy they kept winning though. <br/>"This is so unfair." Jin whined. <br/>"You make it sound like we don't have video games in the UK, Jin." Laughed Katie. <br/>"Well of course I know you do...but I didn't think many girls would play shooter games."<br/>"Oh, I think deserves another ass whooping, huh Katie?"<br/>"Oh yes...definitely!"<br/>Joon and Yoongi took their respective places behind the girls and sat down. Joon looked at Yoongi who had a wicked grin on his face as he dipped his head into Jess' neck. Joon did the same with Katie. <br/>"Hey...n-no fair!" Squealed Katie. <br/>"No...it's fine guys keep going." Jin shouted. <br/>After a few minutes Jin whooped at the top of his lungs as he killed off the girls characters. <br/>"Seriously! You guys are supposed to be in our side!" Jess turned to Yoongi. <br/>"Have you ever had to live with Jin in a bad mood?" Yoongi asked. <br/>"No..." <br/>"Well, we do and I'd rather not have bad mood Jin thanks."<br/>"So bad mood girlfriend is better?" Katie asked. <br/>"Well we can easily make it up to you two." Joon said as he pulled Katie's head back to rest on his shoulder and went back to attacking her neck. <br/>"Ok, time for me to leave." Jin said. <br/>"Hey Jess, any other sisters around for our poor Jin here?" Yoongi laughed. <br/>"Nope...but we have a brother..." Jess smirked at Jin. <br/>"I'm sure he's really nice Jess, but I'll pass thanks. I'm going to bed." Said Jin. <br/>"Yeah I think Jin has the right idea." Jess stretched and yawned. <br/>"Are we going to need ear plugs tonight?" Katie teased Jess. <br/>"Was about to ask you the same thing..." <br/>Damn, Jess always knew how to get the upper hand on Katie. <br/>Katie sulked as Joon hoisted her to her feet and took her towards their bed room. <br/>"Good night guys." Jess smiled sweetly at Katie as Katie glanced over her shoulder at her. </p><p>Katie was still sulking as she snuggled under the covers and buried her head in her pillow. She let out a yell. <br/>Joon looked over at Katie. <br/>"Hey, what's up?"<br/>"Jess is so annoying sometimes."<br/>"Well you kind of asked for that being thrown back at you." Joon laughed. <br/>Joon's laughter dried up to a smirk as Katie glared at him. <br/>"You know I can always go back to Jimin's room!"<br/>"NO!" Joon said a little too loud. <br/>It was Katie's turn to smirk. <br/>"Ok, truce." Joon said. <br/>"Well, come here and cuddle with me then." <br/>Joon didn't need asking twice. He climbed into bed beside Katie and pulled her to him. <br/>Katie snuggled into his side and rested her head on his chest. This was were Katie wanted to stay for as long as possible. It sucked knowing there was a time was coming when they would have to head back to the UK.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day Katie woke with excitement. They were all off out today and it was going to be so much fun. Jimin and Hobi weren't happy though, apparently theme parks weren't on their favourites list, but they had still agreed to come along to at least spend the day with everyone. <br/>Katie bolted over to the bathroom and washed up before heading back to their room to get dressed. <br/>"Well someone looks excited." Joon observed, still in bed. <br/>"Hell yes! I love theme parks." Katie was bouncing on the spot. <br/>Joon laughed as he watched her throw her clothes on. <br/>"Er, Katie...I think your top is back to front."<br/>"Huh?" Katie looked down. Joon was right it was back to front. She was so excited she didn't pay much attention to what she was doing. She pulled her arms out the sleeves and turned the top round her neck and shoved her arms back through the sleeves. <br/>Katie bounded over to the bed and gave Joon a kiss. Joon pulled her onto the bed and hugged her tight. <br/>"Hey!! Your going to crease my clothes!" Katie said in mock horror as she playfully tried to fight Joon off. <br/>"If I had my way you wouldn't be wearing anything."<br/>"Well I can't exactly go out naked." <br/>Joon just looked at Katie. It took a second but finally Katie got it. <br/>"Ooooh." She giggled. "Maybe later."<br/>With that Katie pulled at Joon's arms and he let her go. <br/>"Get up!" She ordered as she left the room. <br/>Joon laughed and pulled himself out of bed and went to wash up.</p><p>As lunchtime rolled around they all grabbed some food and sat down to eat, spreading themselves over two tables. Conversations between them all were loud and excited. Even Hobi and Jimin seemed to be enjoying themselves. <br/>Joon's phone rang and he got up from the table as he looked at the caller ID and answered the call walking away from everyone. <br/>"Wonder what that's about?" Said Jin. <br/>"Probably nothing important." Yoongi said as he glanced at where Joon was. <br/>Joon ended the call and came back to sit down. <br/>"Everything ok?" Asked Katie. <br/>"Yeah, fine. It was just SeJin asking when we would be back." Joon said as he looked at Yoongi. Yoongi gave a small nod and went back to eating. <br/>When they had all finished eating they went off headed for the next ride. <br/>"Jimin? Can I have a chat please?" Joon said. <br/>"Sure, what's up?"<br/>Everyone stopped walking and waited for the boys. <br/>"It's ok we will catch you up." Said Joon. <br/>"Ok but I'm borrowing Katie while you have Jimin!" Shouted Jungkook with a smirk as he put his arm round Katie's shoulders. <br/>"Do you have a key for the lock on your room?" Joon asked Jimin. <br/>"Yeah of course. Why?"<br/>Joon quickly explained what he and Yoongi had planned for the girls and that the call he had had was from SeJin letting him know that he'd put the stuff he'd been asked to get in Jimin's room and locked it. SeJin was gonna put the key in Joon's room but Joon had said it would be better if he kept it for now and they would use the key Jimin had. <br/>"That's a great idea, Joon. I'll give you the key later when we get back." <br/>"Thanks Jimin. Now let's go find the others."</p><p>After a few more rides and actually finding some that even Jimin and Hobi would brave, they decided to call it a day and go home. <br/>Yoongi managed to get Joon alone before getting to the car. <br/>"I take it that was SeJin on the phone?"<br/>"Yeah, he managed to get everything we wanted and put it all in Jimin's room."<br/>"Oh that's good."<br/>"Yeah, he's locked up the room and just wanted to make sure we could get in there."<br/>"Ah, that's what you spoke to Jimin for..."<br/>"Yeah, he's gonna give me the key later."<br/>"Nice. So far, so good then."<br/>"Yup, I hope they like it."<br/>"I'm sure they will Joon."<br/>"Will you two get a move on! I want to go home now." Tae whined as he leaned out the car door. <br/>Joon rolled his eyes as Yoongi laughed and pushed Tae back into the car. </p><p>"That was an amazing day! Thank you guys."<br/>Katie said as they walked through the door. <br/>"Your welcome." They all chimed together making Katie and Jess laugh. <br/>Jimin disappeared in the direction of the bedrooms. <br/>"I think I'm going to have a shower and take a nap." Katie said. <br/>"I think I might join you..." Joon said with a sly grin. <br/>"Oh great...time to pull out the ear plugs everyone!" Tae said and ducked out of reached of Joon's hand making a swipe for him. <br/>Joon pulled Katie by her hand towards the bathroom just as Jimin was exiting his shared room. Jimin reached out for Joon's free hand. <br/>"Aww, are we going somewhere nice?" Jimin asked as he took Joon's hand and followed them to the bathroom. <br/>"We are, you though are not welcome!" Joon stated. <br/>Jimin pretended to look hurt and let go of Joon's hand. Joon curled his hand closed and stuffed it in his pocket as he came to a halt outside the bathroom. <br/>"You can go now." Joon said. <br/>Jimin huffed and pouted as he headed to the lounge. <br/>"You lot make me laugh." Katie giggled as Joon opened the bathroom door and pulled her inside. <br/>Joon turned the shower on to get the hot water running. He then turned and start to undress Katie his eyes never leaving hers. Katie ran her hands up inside Joon's shirt brushing her fingers over his chest as his shirt gathered at her wrists. Joon pulled it over his head as Katie undid his trousers and pushed them and boxers down. He flicked his feet out of them and leant in to kiss Katie. Their hands travelled over each other's bodies as they curled their tongues around the others. Joon's hands travelled down to Katie's lower back and pulled her in close to him. She let out a small whimper as his erection pressed against her belly. <br/>Katie kissed her way across Joon's chest and down. She took his cock in her hand and pumped him as she dropped to her knees. Katie licked and sucked at Joon's cock as she kept pumping it with her hand. Joon groaned as he ran his hands into Katie's hair. He resisted the urge to push himself further into her mouth, he wanted this to last as long as possible.  <br/>Katie released Joon's cock and stood up and just as Joon leaned in to kiss her, she smirked and walked into the shower. <br/>Katie walked under the shower and let the warm water flow over her head and body. Suddenly Joon's hands were around her waist and he pressed himself into her back. Katie leaned her head back onto Joon's shoulder and he started to kiss her neck and face as his hands roamed the front of her body. One hand found her breast and he gently squeezed it and rolled her nipple in his fingers. His other hand travelled further and he dipped his fingers into her folds and teased at her clit. Katie moaned as Joon's fingers moved faster. <br/>Joon kissed Katie's neck a few more times before gently pushing her shoulders forward and away from him. Katie braced herself against the wall with her hands and spread her legs wider, allowing Joon access to her from behind. <br/>Joon took his cock and gently pushed into Katie from behind. She groaned as he pushed in all the way to the base. Now he was inside her tight, warm pussy he couldn't wait any longer and thrust into her hard and fast as the warm water rained down on their bodies. <br/>Joon held on to Katie's hips and pulled her back as he thrust forward. The room was filled with steam, their moans and the sound of Joon's hips slapping against Katie's ass. <br/>Katie's hand went to her pussy and started to circle her clit as Joon hammered into her. He was being tougher than usual but Katie loved it. She was so close just needing that little more to push her over the edge. As if reading her mind Joon reached forward and pinched her nipple in between his fingers and pulled on it. Katie cried out as the waves of her orgasm crashed over her again and again. Joon grunted and pulled Katie's hips back one last time as he rammed into her and buried himself as her pussy clenched and pulled at his cock drawing every last drop of cum out of him. <br/>Joon gently pulled out of Katie and pulled her upright to his chest. They stood like that for a couple of minutes. <br/>A bang came at the bathroom door. <br/>"When you two have quite finished the rest of us would like a shower." Katie recognised Tae's voice through the door. <br/>"I'm gonna kill him." Joon mumbled into Katie's hair. <br/>"Maybe after we are dry and dressed..." Katie giggled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joon wasn't in a good place. He had Katie wrapped in his arms, as she slept, and never wanted to let her go. He didn't even want Jess to go and hated to think of his brother hurting as much as he was. Nothing he could think of would stop them being able to board that plane tonight and leaving their lives for god only knew how long. <br/>Joon sighed and slowly pulled his arm out from under Katie, as much as he didn't want too, he need to go to the bathroom. He pulled on some sweats and left his room. As he came out he bumped into Yoongi. His face was puffy and his eyes red. He looked up at Joon, sadness plastered all over his face.  <br/>Joon pulled Yoongi into a hug and felt Yoongi's breathing hitch. <br/>"I know, Yoong." Was all he could bring himself to say. He did know. All four of them were hurting. Joon squeezed Yoongi's shoulder and let him go. Yoongi smiled weakly at Joon and carried on into the lounge. </p><p>Joon did what he had to, he lowered the lid and flushed, turned and sat down, tears streaming down his face. After a while he collected himself and made his way back to his room. <br/>Katie had gone so he grabbed a T Shirt and went out to the lounge. <br/>As soon as he walked through the door he was hit by a body. Katie grabbed at him crying hard. He wrapped his arms round Katie and looked round the room. Everyone was there and none of them looked happy. <br/>Jimin and JK curled up on the sofa together looking sad, Jimin looked like he'd been crying too. Even Tae and Jin's moods was somber. <br/>These girls didn't know how much light they had brought into the lives of all of them not just their respective boyfriends. Now that light was getting ready to leave and they all hated it. <br/>Joon lifted Katie's head and wiped her tears. <br/>"How about we watch a film for a while." Joon said. <br/>They all agreed, no arguing over what to watch, Hobi picked up the one on top of the pile and put it on. They all bundled on the sofa. Katie curled into Joon's side with Jimin curled up beside her with JK. On Katie's other side was Yoongi with Jess tucked into his side and Hobi sat with his arm round her shoulders. Tae and Jin sat on the floor, Jin between Jess' legs and Tae between Katie's. <br/>After a while everyone slowly left and just Yoongi, Jess, Joon and Katie were left. <br/>Jin was in the kitchen cooking. When he was done he came back to the lounge. Joon looked up and Jin nodded to him and left. Joon got up and Yoongi followed suit. The girls looked up at them. <br/>"Just stay there for a minute please." Yoongi asked. <br/>"Ok..." Jess answered and gave Katie a puzzled look as the boys left. Katie shrugged her shoulders as she turned back to the TV. <br/>Yoongi and Joon managed to get the food from the kitchen down to Jimin's room without the girls noticing and then came back to the lounge. They both stood over the girls as they held out their hands to them. The girls took their hands and allowed themselves to be pulled up. The guys led them down to Jimin's room and stood behind them and covered their eyes. <br/>"What's going on?" Katie asked. <br/>"You'll find out in a second." Joon answered. <br/>Yoongi pushed the door open and shuffled Jess forward followed by Joon and Katie. <br/>The boys removed their hands from the girls eyes. The sisters gasped as they took in the room. It had been decked out in decorations and fairy lights, candles dotted around to dimly light the room, like their own private restaurant. <br/>In the middle of the room was a table and four chairs with a little vase of flowers and a candle in the middle of the table. The food Jin had cooked sat in each place setting. Joon and Yoongi pulled out chairs for their girls to sit down and took a seat themselves. <br/>"I hope this is a happy silence." Joon said. <br/>Katie was still so stunned, looking round the room, all she could do was nod with a huge smile on her face. <br/>"It's beautiful...amazing...how did you pull this off without us knowing?" Jess said. <br/>Yoongi grinned. "We have our ways."<br/>They spent the rest of the time eating and enjoying each other's company. Conversation flowed easily as the kept away from the subject of the girls imminent departure. <br/>When they finished eating Joon stood pulling Katie up to him. <br/>"We'll see you guys in a little while." He said. <br/>He pulled Katie from the room and walked over to his room. <br/>Joon shut the door behind them and pushed Katie up against it as he leaned in to kiss her.<br/>They pawed at each other's bodies pulling clothes off as they went. Joon lifted Katie and leaned her against the wall as he lowered her on to his cock. With his hands supporting her weight and the wall to lean against he thrust into her hard, fast and desperate. Katie wrapped her arms around Joon's neck and kissed him. Everything about this was desperate knowing it was their last chance to be together physically, in a loving, intimate way. Katie didn't want it to end but when Joon was rough like this she loved it. She buried her face into his neck and groaned as she came, her pussy clenching around Joon's cock. One last hard thrust and Joon came, throwing his head back with a groan, filling Katie with his cum. <br/>They stayed with Joon holding Katie up as they recovered, both panting heavily their faces buried into each other's neck. Katie inhaled deeply taking in Joon's scent, she wished she could bottle it and take it with her to smell whenever she wanted. <br/>A knock came at the door. <br/>"What?" Joon shouted. <br/>"It's nearly time to go, Joon." Yoongi said from the other side. <br/>"Yeah, I know. We'll be there in a second."<br/>Katie's chest started to hitch as Joon gently lifted her off him and set her onto the floor. <br/>"We better get you sorted." Joon said sadly. <br/>Katie looked up tears in her eyes and nodded slowly. <br/>They got dressed and packed her case up, but before she closed it Joon handed her a couple of T Shirts and pulled her top off of her. <br/>"Wear this one and take this one with you." Joon said. "Then you always have me with you."<br/>"Can I keep this?" He asked as he held the shirt she had had on.  <br/>"Yes." Katie smiled. "I'll be back for it."<br/>"Yeah, you better be."<br/>Katie put the T Shirt Joon had given her into her case and slipped the other one on. She closed her case and stood it up. <br/>"Guess that's everything." She said. <br/>"Yeah."<br/>They walked out the bedroom to the lounge were Yoongi and Jess were waiting. <br/>The other guys poured out their rooms and gathered them all into a big group hug. <br/>None of them could go to the airport with Jess and Katie so this was their goodbye to the girls.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Namjoon was still reeling after SeJin's news. His Katie could be back here for good. <br/>Namjoon was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard excited shouts coming from the lounge. <br/>Namjoon walked into the lounge. He stood next to Yoongi as the other 5 bounced around the lounge like some out of control kangaroos. <br/>"You told them then." Joon asked. <br/>"Yeah, we all needed this."<br/>That was true. Every one of them had felt the effects of the girls departure. <br/>The last time they had all been in this room together had been enveloping the girls in a big group hug. Joon had kept his emotions under control but as soon as the girls had left Joon had shut himself in his room and bawled his eyes out for hours. <br/>He didn't emerge from his room until the next morning with red rimmed eyes. He had bumped into Jin in the kitchen. Jin had taken one look at Joon and hugged him tight. Joon had had to remove Jin as he felt the lump in his throat grow and the tears threaten to fall again. <br/>Joon had grabbed a coffee in a travel mug and walked out the front door. He had sat in his studio for hours not being able to concentrate. </p><p>Joon blinked and came back to the present. He looked at the boy's still bouncing round the lounge and then turned to Yoongi. <br/>"You'd think our girls were their's as well."<br/>"Well I suppose in a way they are. They are now part of this screw ball family we've got."<br/>Joon laughed and raised his voice to be heard. <br/>"Ok guys, come on we have things to do right?"<br/>5 pairs of eyes and 5 smiles turned to Joon. <br/>"Yeah, we better knuckle down and get some work done." Hobi agreed. <br/>"And don't let anything slip!"<br/>Joon said as he stared at them. He knew they all spoke to both girls. <br/>"We won't!" Came 5 voices in unison. <br/>Joon went to the kitchen and grabbed a coffee. As he walked out he said. <br/>"Come on then, we were all due at the company half an hour ago!"<br/>Joon and Yoongi watched as they all bundled out the front door. <br/>"So I was thinking, if Jess gets the job, to let her move into my apartment with me. We both get the privacy we need and she has a secure place to live even if we aren't in the country."<br/>"Yeah, I was thinking along those lines myself. Of course there will be times they will be able to come with us but we need to give them some security in a strange country." <br/>Jimin stick his head through the front door. <br/>"Come on, we're waiting on you two."<br/>Joon nodded and headed out with Yoongi following behind. He had a feeling that they all Amy actually be able to achieve something today.</p><p>As Joon walked into his studio his phoned pinged several times in succession. He smiled as he looked at his phone. A series of excited texts from Katie telling him she had been head hunted and was going to a interview in a couple of days. <br/>"Good luck baby, not that you will need it."<br/>Katie sent him a smiling emoji. Joon really hoped she and Jess got the jobs. It would be amazing to have them here all the time. Joon knee he shouldn't get his hopes up, but even if they didn't get the jobs he'd still be able to see Katie again before they went home again. </p><p>The other 5 boys made their way back to the dorm as Yoongi and Joon declared they wanted some peace and went to their separate apartments. <br/>It had been a while since Joon had been here. After being part of a group for so long and spending all their time together it was weird being alone or when one of them was missing. <br/>Joon looked around. It was so empty without anyone here with him. He hoped upon hope that the next time he walked through the front door that he would have a slender, hair brained female throw herself at him. Joon's imagination ran away as he imagined him and Katie sat on the sofa curled up together watching TV. His eyes then wandered to the table that ran the length of the back of the sofa and saw himself bending Katie over it as he slid himself into her. The sofa and table inches across the floor with ever thrust into her. <br/>Joon walked into the bathroom. It was spacious with a walk in shower. Joon's mind went off again to the day he had taken Katie in the dorm shower. He groaned as his cock twitched and throbbed begging for attention. <br/>He slid his hand into his pants passed his cock and squeezed at his balls with a groan. <br/>Joon stripped off his clothes and got into the shower as he turned it on. He closed his eyes and let the water rain down on him<br/>He grabbed his cock, he squeezed as he slid his hand up and down his now wet, hard cock. <br/>Joon used his free hand to lean against the shower wall supporting the top half of his body. <br/>Joon stroked his cock while his imagination ran its own course. Images of Katie, of all the time he had spent with her. Katie curled into his side as she slept and that final night when he had lifted her up on to his cock and holding her in place as he thrust hard and fast into her, chasing their orgasms before she had to leave. <br/>Joon's strokes got faster as he felt the pressures build. He remembered Katie groaning his name into his neck as her pussy clenched around his cock.<br/>Joon cried out as streaks of cum hit the shower wall and slid down. <br/>Joon stayed leaning against the wall getting this breathing under control. He couldn't wait to see Katie again. <br/>Joon turned off the shower and dried himself off. As he was putting his clothes back on he had a thought. <br/>Before going back to the dorm he went into town to find the present he had thought of for Katie. <br/>He saw it almost straight away in the first shop he went into, he just hoped that Katie would like it and that he would get a chance to give it to her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joon was playing shocked. Even though Katie hadn't told him where her interview had been he knew it was here in Seoul. He had already got Katie into trouble by asking how their interviews had gone. They had all laughed at the girls bickering over the fact that they had agreed not to mention it until they were done.  Jess had soon given up realising that it was Katie's nature not to be able to keep anything to herself. </p><p>After they had eaten Joon finally got some time with Katie alone. They had laughed as he led Katie down to his room with Jin grumbling about getting new ear plugs. They weren't going to stay long, Joon just wanted his keys and a small bag he had packed. <br/>"Come on, let's go."<br/>"Erm...where?"<br/>"You'll see." Joon grinned. <br/>Katie followed Joon out to the car and threw his bag in the back seat. They drove away from the dorm and headed to Katie's hotel. When they reached her floor they met Yoongi and Jess coming out of Jess' room. Jess looked as confused as Katie felt. <br/>"Do you know what's going on, Jess?"<br/>"No idea. I saw these two huddled together before we ate...so they are up to something."<br/>Yoongi and Joon grinned at each other before Yoongi pulled Jess back towards the elevator, suitcase in tow. <br/>Katie opened the door and walked in to her room. She stopped by the bed as she watch Joon grab all her stuff from the room and literally throw it in her case. <br/>When they got back down to the lobby Katie watched as Joon said that the room Katie was staying in was no longer required. Katie was getting more confused. We're they staying at the dorm? No...otherwise Joon wouldn't need his bag. <br/>Joon put Katie's suitcase in the boot of his car and still not saying where they were going got in the car with her and drove away from the hotel. </p><p>About half an hour later they pulled into a garage under a tall building. Katie was still none the wiser as to where they were or why they were here. <br/>They got out the car and Katie waited as Joon grabbed their bags. They walked over to an elevator and got in, Joon pushed a series of button and the doors closed and the elevator rose up. Joon turned to Katie. <br/>"Don't worry I'll write the code down for you."<br/>All Katie could do was nod. <br/>Joon put his arms around Katie's shoulders. <br/>"Don't look so worried, you'll like it I promise."<br/>They came out the elevator and walked passed several doors until Joon stopped outside one. <br/>"Here we are." He said as he unlocked the door and pushed it open. <br/>Katie walked inside and couldn't believe her eyes. This place was amazing. Katie turned to Joon. <br/>"We're staying here?"<br/>"Well, yeah. It doesn't get used much but it's home and while your here it's your home too." He said as he passed her a key chain with a heart and key on it. <br/>Katie threw her arms round Joon's waist and buried her face in his chest. <br/>Joon dropped the bags and picked her up as she wrapped her legs round his waist and pushed her face into his neck, gently brushing kisses over it as Joon walked. Joon walked to the bedroom. He couldn't wait any longer. <br/>Joon let Katie slid down his body as he kissed her deeply. Once the floodgates opened there was no closing them. They had been far apart for a month. Clothes were shed without a thought, their hands pawing at each other's bodies. They invaded each other's senses and lost themselves in each other. <br/>Joon turned Katie so her back was to his front and bent her over the edge of the bed. He slowly ran his finger tips over her ass before pushing his fingers deep inside her as she groaned with pleasure. <br/>Katie found herself pushing back on Joon's fingers wanting more. <br/>"Please...I want you inside me." Katie panted. <br/>He didn't need telling again. Joon pushed his cock inside her as they both groaned. Joon could no longer hold back, he thrust hard and fast into Katie while holding her in place by her hips. <br/>The need for them both was so great that it didn't take them long to reach their highs, crying out each other's names as they came together. <br/>Joon pulled out of Katie and pulled her upright. He pulled the covers back and they both climbed into bed.  <br/>This was how it should be for them, curled up together in bed, Joon would happily stay here. He would consider himself a lucky guy if this was what greeted him every time he came home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joon got back to the dorm early evening with the others. He walked into the lounge expecting Jess and Katie to be there. He was surprised to find only Jess. <br/>"Where's Katie?" He asked. <br/>"In your room." Jess said not taking her eyes off her hands in her lap.<br/>Joon walked out the lounge and headed for his room. He tried the door but it was locked. <br/>"Shit!" Joon cursed as he realised his keys were in the room with Katie. Joon knocked on the door. <br/>"Katie? It's me, let me in...please."<br/>When he didn't get an answer he sighed and walked back to the lounge. Everyone was there and they all turned to Joon as he sat down. <br/>"Guess it's not good news then?" Joon asked Jess. <br/>"I'm sorry Joon. I don't know what to say."<br/>"You're both leaving?"<br/>"No, I'm staying." Jess looked down again as Yoongi wrapped his arm around her. Jess felt awful. <br/>"Well that's a good thing." Joon smiled sadly. <br/>"How long will she likely to stayed locked up?" Joon asked. <br/>"I'm sure she'll be out soon. She just needs to process everything."<br/>"How much longer can she stay?"<br/>"I don't know, Joon. She didn't tell me anything."</p><p>Katie woke at the sound of someone knocking on the door. When she heard Joon's voice her heart broke all over again. Katie couldn't help but feel she had let Joon down. To make it worse she only had a few days left before they would send her home...although being here felt more like home now. <br/>Katie heard Joon sigh, making her curl up on the bed as more tears threatened to fall. She knew she would have to face them all soon but she couldn't right now...it just hurt too much. </p><p>"I'll start some food." Jin said. "Maybe that will draw her out."<br/>"Don't hold your hopes up, Jin. Katie just needs some time, she'll be out soon enough." Jess said. <br/>Jin nodded and disappeared in to the kitchen. <br/>Joon didn't know what to do with himself. He felt useless, he felt he should be comforting Katie but she wasn't letting him in. Of course he was upset as well that she would have to leave but it would be better to work through this together. <br/>Joon huffed and got up. <br/>"I'm going to try again."<br/>Joon approached his bedroom door, took a deep breath, and knocked. <br/>"Katie?"<br/>Thankfully the door opened a crack and he saw Katie's tear stained face. <br/>Joon pushed his foot into the doorway so she couldn't close it again. <br/>"Let me in?" He asked. <br/>Katie nodded and walked away from the door. Joon followed Katie in and closed and locked the door behind him. <br/>Katie was sat on the edge of the bed looking at her hands. As Joon walked towards her she looked up. <br/>"I-I'm s-sorry." Katie said as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. <br/>"Hey...you have nothing to be sorry for."<br/>Joon pulled Katie to her feet and enveloped her in his arms as his own tears began to fall. <br/>Joon let Katie go long enough to pull the covers back on the bed, strip down to his boxers and climb into bed. He patted the space next to him. <br/>Katie climbed in next to Joon and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and they just laid there holding each other. <br/>An hour or so later there was a knock at the door. Joon slipped out of bed and opened the door. <br/>"Food is ready." Jungkook said. <br/>Joon nodded and pushed the door shut. He walked over to the bed. <br/>"Katie? Let's go get some food." He said gently running his hand up and down her arm. <br/>Katie shook her head. <br/>"You have to eat, baby. Come on please."<br/>"B-but the others..."<br/>"They understand, don't worry."<br/>Katie tried to curl up again but Joon pulled at her ankles dragging her down the bed. <br/>"I'm hungry. We are going to eat." He said and clenched his jaw. <br/>"Fine." Katie reluctantly got off the bed and let Joon drag her to the lounge. <br/>7 pairs of eyes turned to look at them. Jess got up and took Katie's hand. <br/>"Come and sit down."<br/>"So I guess you got the job then?" Katie asked Jess. <br/>Jess looked at the floor. "Yes. Katie, I'm..."<br/>"I'm happy for you...for both of you, really I am."<br/>Jess nodded and handed Katie a drink.<br/>Katie stayed quiet for the rest of the meal until Hobi spoke up. <br/>"When do you have to go Katie?" <br/>"I have a few days..."<br/>"Then we have a few days to pack in as much fun as possible." Hobi smiled. <br/>Katie tried to smile back but she wasn't feeling it. </p><p>A few hours later Katie had disappeared back into Joon's room and the rest were still in the lounge. <br/>Joon's phone rang. SeJin. <br/>"We've moved a few things around so you can stay with Katie until she leaves."<br/>"Really? Thank you."<br/>"No problem." SeJin disconnected. <br/>"I'm going to bed. Joon said. "I have a few days to spend with Katie so I'll see you guys when you get back tomorrow."<br/>"Good night, Joon. Give Katie a hug for me." Jess said. <br/>Joon nodded and left the lounge. <br/>"I wish there was something we could do." Jimin mumbled. <br/>Joon walked into his bedroom, stripped off and climbed into bed. Katie scooted over to him and curled into his side. <br/>"I've got the next few days off to spend with you."<br/>Katie hugged Joon tighter. <br/>"Is there anything you want to do?"<br/>"No. Just being here with you is enough."<br/>"Ok."<br/>Both of them soon fell asleep. </p><p>The days melted into each other as Joon and Katie stayed cocooned in his bedroom. They only left to use the bathroom and eat. <br/>Today was the day Katie would leave their lives again. Joon took Katie back to his apartment to collect all her stuff. Katie showered and changed after spending three days slouching around in sweats and not a lot else. <br/>Once her stuff had been had been packed into her suitcase Joon drove her back to the dorm to say goodbye to the others. <br/>The guys all gathered round giving Katie hugs and hoping she would be back soon. Jess and Yoongi held back knowing they would say their goodbyes with Joon at the airport. <br/>Katie didn't want to linger any longer than she needed to. It was going to be hard enough saying goodbye to Jess and Joon later. <br/>The four of them walked out to the car as the others saw them off at the door. They all looked so sad, Katie could just about raise her hand to wave before having to look away. </p><p>At the airport Jess and Yoongi said their goodbyes and left Joon and Katie with some privacy as they headed back towards the entrance. <br/>Joon pulled Katie to him and gave her a hug as he breathed in her scent. <br/>"I don't want to go..." Katie sniffed. <br/>"And none of us want you to go."<br/>The boarding call was made for Katie's flight. <br/>"I had better go."<br/>Joon had just about managed to nod as Katie pulled away, leaned up to kiss his cheek then turned and walked away. <br/>Joon found Jess and Yoongi at the entrance of the airport sitting on some chairs waiting for him. <br/>"Let's go...please." He said. <br/>Jess got up and wrapped her arms around Joon's waist and hugged him tight. <br/>"We'll find a way to get her back." Jess said. <br/>Joon nodded. They walked out the airport with Jess' arm around Joon's waist and her other hand holding Yoongi's hand. <br/>By the time they got back to the car Yoongi had to take the keys from Joon. Joon's eyes were too full of tears to even get the car started let alone drive. </p><p>When they pulled up outside the dorm they all got out the car but when Yoongi passed the keys back to Joon he climbed in the drivers side and pulled away. <br/>"Guess he needs some time to himself." Yoongi said.  </p><p>Joon drove to the only place he knew he would be alone, his apartment. <br/>Walking in to the apartment he was flooded with memories that he and Katie had made here. On the coffee table in the lounge was the present he had got for Katie a few weeks earlier. When they had found out she was going home he hadn't had the chance to give it to her. </p><p>Back at the dorm, about an hour later, Jess' phone pinged with a text. Confusion crossed her face as everyone was her me at the dorm and Katie on her way home. Jess looked at her phone and hurried to open the text. <br/>"Where is he?"<br/>"His apartment probably."<br/>There was no reply. Jess was confused. </p><p>Joon was pulled out of his day dream as his front door buzzed. He was puzzled as to who it could be. He rose to answer the door. <br/>Joon couldn't believe his eyes. He was sure he was dreaming. Yeah he had fallen asleep on the sofa now his subconscious was doing this to him. <br/>"Hi."<br/>"Erm...hi."<br/>"So I'm not allowed in anymore?"<br/>Joon moved back to let the person at his door inside. <br/>"So am I dreaming?"<br/>"I hope not, coz that would suck."<br/>"You're really here."<br/>"Yup, in the flesh."<br/>Joon poked their shoulder...yup solid enough. <br/>"So are you going to stand there poking me or do you want to welcome me back properly."<br/>Join grinned and scooped Katie up into his arms as there lips clashed together. <br/>When Joon pulled away he asked. <br/>"What?...How are you here?"<br/>"There was a mix up, they wanted me but got my papers mixed up with someone else."<br/>Joon laughed. <br/>"They only realized their mistake when the other person turned up for work today."<br/>Joon couldn't be happier. He was sorry for the other person that it hadn't worked out but he got his girl back here...for good. <br/>Joon reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box and passed it to Katie. <br/>Katie looked at the box and opened it. She gasped as she saw a delicate silver necklace inside, on it hung a heart pendant. <br/>"Flip it." Joon said. <br/>Katie turned the pendant over to find Joon's initials on the back. <br/>Joon pulled the necklace out the box and fastened it around Katie's neck. <br/>"No matter how far away we are from each other my heart is always with you."<br/>Katie smiled as Joon leaned in to kiss her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>